Until The Day I Die
by Ze
Summary: didn't know what genres...PG13 to be safe. ReiXUsagi, Chapter Four is finally up! Usagi's still in the hosptial, more looks into the past
1. Once a fighter, well:

Umm… I was trying to find this song, but only had a few of the lyrics off the top… When I found it, I immediately felt like writing… Couldn't decide which game/anime to pick… Ended up with SM… I've only ever done Skies Of Arcadia fics before, and that was a "while" ago. But neways, the song is called "Until The Day I Die" by Story Of The Year (I guess), and it will be throughout the chapters, so like for this chapter there's only the first chorus, so yeah... And, I'm not really looking for reviews, but obviously I'm posting it on a reviewing site. This my first real non-humor fic, my first SM fic… Probably will be OOCness… I've only seen English dubbed, and I've not seen even close to the entirety of the SM series, and I hope I did ok with the RXU "pairing"

Disclaimer: I definitely don't own anything to do with Sailor Moon, nor the song… They belong to the people they belong too. 

Side Note: This is ReixUsagi based… I'm avoiding writing any thoughts because I'd take up too much space… lol, if this isn't what you're looking for to read, then do what I do, sigh and look again. If it is, then I hope I do at least partly well… I have no title as of yet, and I did a half-ast job of editing. Ummm very mild cussing and basic "violence" (I'm not all 'there' on my fight-scenes yet). Btw, you'll notice I used everyone's Japanese names except for Lita/Makoto, I used Lita, sorry if that's confusing, but I did it 'cause it's more comfortable and I'd end up doing it anyway and also because it's how mines always says it ^_^ NEWAYS onwards to the fic,

~words~ Is the song lyrics

'words' Are thoughts of a character

-----words----- Is a shift in scene

*****words**** Is like a flashback… but not from any character's p.o.v

____________________________________

~Until the day I die

I'll spill my heart for you, for you

Until the day I die

I'll spill my heart for you~

The youma's claw sped into contact with her abdomen, pressing its nails in and squeezing at the same time.

...The pain was immense.

....But no,

................It didn't matter,

It couldn't matter.

She managed to relax enough, obtaining focus again and hitting a spot on the youma's arm, a pressure point. She wasn't sure it would work, but this youma held the most basic of human characteristics, that the probability of success was 70:50.

The red and black scaly skinned youma's muscles loosened, allowing her to push out of its grip. She fell to the ground, barely staying on her legs and ending in a low crouch. She glared, amethyst eyes burning...

Hino Rei pushed herself up, forcing herself to return to her fighting stance and remain focused. She was clad in mildly loose black jeans, a red t-shirt, basic sneakers, and a dark blue hat (the word 'FAITH' sown on the front).

The senshi of fire was fighting a rather powerful youma... Untransformed.

'I gave that up fully willingly... To regret anything wouldn't make sense... I have no regrets. I know I can defeat him.' The youma's eyes glowed blue. Letting out a loud growl and extending its claws... It charged.

Rei dodged the youma, but it wasn't slow. He followed his missed downward sweep with a side slash. However, that missed also. Rei crouched low enough and attempted to sweep the youma off its feet. He jumped and landed diagonal to her position. She got up quickly, once again resuming her fighting stance.

She allowed her focus from the youma to stray momentarily to glance over at a bundle laying a bit a ways on the grass. 'Usagi...' Rei re-focused her gaze on the youma, glaring... This time she took the initiative to charge.

*********

"Rei, you can't always do that! Running into battle so carelessly, trying to be so damned heroic!"

Amethyst eyes glared into green ones. "Heroic? Whatever, Lita. I'm not careless, I asses the situation thoroughly every time, I know what I'm doing, okay?!"

Lita sighed heavily, retorting angrily, "Yeah, well you sure showed that back there. Way to go, you're a pro-observer. I'm sure you knew that the youma had back-up, perhaps you knew th--"

"I made a mistake!" Rei shouted, her head held low.

Lita was ready to respond with more heated words, but hesitated. She stood there, idly staring at Rei's form, unable to read anything. They were alone in the temple's fire-room, with Rei leaning against the wall and Lita a few feet away from her.

Rei glanced up, her eyes red-sore from firey tears, not meeting Lita's gaze. It didn't shock Lita. Rei didn't cry often, but what with the matter of the situation, it was expected.

"Rei..." Lita risked moving closer to Rei, her shadow dancing in the flame's soft, yet powerful, light. Rei allowed her eyes to meet Lita's. "Rei... It's just... You're not the only one there to protect her," Rei pressed herself from the wall, ready to oppose the softly spoken words. Lita continued quickly, "I know... That you know that, Rei. In battle, there's not much time to think... Being a martial artist or simply someone who fights a lot, you become disciplined in battle... But even then it's only enough time to think quick moves and what to do second by second..." She paused, walking to stand beside Rei, also allowing herself to lean against the wall for un-needed support. "I know... That you're hers... So much more than just all of us being her senshi. But damnit Rei, you've got to calm down, you get too caught up in the heat, fighting... Your heart and spirit so quickly over-powering your mind. You scared us... You could've been seriously hurt or kil--"

"Lita." Rei pushed off the wall completely, walking until she faced her companion. "I shouldn't have rushed in, the opening was there... But it was blindly taken... There were two other youmas altogether... It was dumb, but the ambush would've hit one of us like it did me anyway. If I had seen or even simply sensed the other youmas, I'd have still rushed in. You're all important to me, the fact that the 'boss' youma was attacking Usa' just pushed the initiative quicker..."

Lita was about to speak, but stopped when Rei shook her head. Her words rushing out, "Lita... I'm leaving okay? You know that I've been accepted to that school in America... But not just that... I'm no longer going to be a senshi... I already gave Luna my Transformation pen and I..."

The words drifted... they were still being spoken, but went unknown to the figure outside the doorway, crystal-color tears trailing down... Long blonde-hair hitting the floor as its owner slided down to the ground.

********

Rei pushed back, setting distance between her and the scaly youma. Breathing heavily, she was definitely tired, but she had finally managed to do some real damage to her opponent.

Slight movement to the right caught her eye. The bundle laying on the ground began to stir, Rei could hear a choked breath and notice the struggling figure's body fall limply to the ground, defeated from getting up.

Rei's eyes glinted, then glared.

The exhaustion didn't matter...

The wounds didn't matter...

Her shirt was seemingly soaked in her own blood, but she knew it couldn't be as much as it appeared to be. 'Besides, I'm not the one to worry about...' Sparing one last glance at the girl laying on the ground, Rei breathed in sharply.

The youma noticed Rei's distraction, "yous schbeen messin' 'round chtoo mutch... she's shurley dead byyy nows. Heee heeee." Its slurred speech made its words all the more threatening, threatening to Rei's anger, its screeching laugh's piercing did nothing compared to the words absorbed by the miko. She lunged, screaming... The youma smiled, even as her arms and legs shot out in an array of moves. Rei became more and more entranced, the feeling was moving so quick... All of it seemed like she wasn't even there, but still seeing it from her prospective.

Her fists felt hot as she pushed what felt like everything of herself into them as they slammed into the youma, who was no longer smiling. Hit after hit… Rei became slightly aware of a presence somewhere behind her, but it didn't bother her. Her attacks continued, until she heard far off words, softly spoken, but a strong voice was their instrument…

Then light…

___________________________

A/N: Ok, umm that's the first chapter, I just kept writing, I know it's short and all. as soon as I post it I might get back to writing more, who knows *Shrugs*. Laterz.


	2. Old and new, same ol', same ol'

Hey, here's the second chapter… already wow. So, I was really upset when my friend popped up with "Bubble Gum Crisis"… And I so should have done a BGCT fic instead… but I'm already here, lol. A quick note I forgot to add, about Rei's hat I just wanted to note that I saw her wearing the hat in a cool pic of her *shrugs*.

Disclaimer: The song, "Until The Day I Die" is performed by Story of The Year. Sailor Moon belongs to whoever it does (lol).

Side Note: The pairing is ReiXUsagi, once again if it's not what you're looking for… then keep looking'. Also throughout the fic as a pre-emptive other pairings that might be are HarukaXMichiru and HotaruXChibiUsa.

~words~ Is the song lyrics

'words' Are thoughts of a character

-----words----- Is a shift in scene

*****words**** Is like a flashback… but not from any character's p.o.v

____________________________________________

Until The Day I Die

Chapter 2

********

"I was wondering... why is it that you love her so much...?" Shy blue eyes glanced downward, their owner's feet shuffling.

"Why I... Oh, Mina-chan... You can't just ask... so vaguely... something so... oh I don't know. It's not so basic as all of that... I just simply love as I love." Rei looked thoughtful, over-viewing her words in her head to see if it made any sense.

Minako blushed slightly at the usual fiery miko's soft words. Rei scowled, "What's the big deal... I mean, what's with you, why are you acting so shy and... innocent."

Minako began to blush more. "Well Rei-chan... if you've really got to know... It's because... I was wondering about these feelings... And I was wondering if maybe I was... well you know..."

"In love." Rei finished simply. Mina sighed, swaying from side to side with her hands lightly clutched behind her.

"Yeah..." Minako replied quietly. Rei rolled her eyes and sighed heavily.

Minako yelped when Rei pinched her arm.

"REI! What was that for?!!"

Rei rolled her eyes again, "Mina-chan, that new guy working at the ice cream parlor? Puh-lease, it's just another one of your weekly crushes."

Mina growled and stuck her tongue out at Rei. "Well it's more than I can say for you! You won't do anything about your situation. So there."

Rei shrugged and continued sweeping the temple's outside platform.

Mina scowled, she was sure that would've got the miko started. 'It's like she doesn't even care about it either way... But it doesn't seem to trouble her, but Rei's good at hiding stuff... But still she..." Rei jumped at the loud squeal that escaped her blonde-haired companion. Her amethyst eyes following the bouncing girl as she ran down towards the steps. Confused Rei stood until noticing what had lured the bounding Minako.

'She's so... beautiful.'

Glimmering blue eyes, blonde odangoes, clad in a pink skirt and top ensemble made its way toward the miko, conversing with an equally blonde-haired companion.

"...I think he really digs me, he laughed when I asked for sprinkles and everything, oh he's so wonderful..." Rei barely caught the babblings of Minako as all of her attention went to the other, who waved and smiled graciously to the girl.

Sweeping all but forgotten, Rei remembered that speaking helps, "Uhh, hey Odango'. What've you been up to?"

Instead of her usual whine and "don't calllllllllllllllll me that Rei", Usagi simply smiled and nodded in response. Making her way past the miko, but slow enough for Rei to catch up in order to "take the lead".

Rei shook her head slightly, and went after, walking ahead of the blonde pair, and into the temple.

Rei took a quick detour to put the shrine's broom away and caught up with the others just before reaching her bedroom. They went inside.

Usagi took a seat on the edge of Rei's bed, while Minako sat on the floor next to her... still babbling about her latest crush. Rei hesitated before taking a seat on the floor, just a little bit away from the two. Usagi watched Rei as she sat, and turned her head to the side slightly at Rei's choice of seat. The miko simply glanced at Usagi, unsure of what to do or say. After a moment, Usagi broke the mutual glance and turned her attention to Minako.

"It seems like you really like this one, Mina-chan. What do you think Rei, two weeks tops?"

Rei responded quickly and coolly, "Not even. It'll be over by the end of the week, and she'll be starry-eyed over someone new."

Minako glanced at her two friends in joking disbelief and stuck her tongue out to the both of them, then settled into crossed arms, "Whatever."

Rei and Usagi laughed, while a knock was heard. "Yeah?"

"Rei, you're other friends are here."

"Thanks grandpa, send 'em in."

The door opened to the old man grinning widely. Rei rolled her eyes as he walked off, Lita and Ami walking in.

"I don't think he'll ever cease to creep me out." Ami spoke quietly.

Lita, Minako, and Usagi broke into laugher while Rei rolled her eyes again.

Shortly after quick hello's, idle chat, and Rei's grandfather bringing in tea and snacks for the girls; they got down to business.

"Ok." Lita said.

"Right." Minako nodded.

"Yep." Ami replied.

"Whatever you guys." Rei sighed impatiently. The others giggled mildly.

"Ok, ok, ok," Minako started, "It's Michiru's birthday... And all the preparations have almost been set. Ami."

"Right." Taking out a clipboard from her book bag, Ami began reading from a list...

Which went entirely unheard by Rei...

Who was entirely too busy looking at Usagi...

Usagi simply smiled at the miko, earning a blush quickly covered with a scowl from the raven-haired priestess.

Minako and Lita noticed the silent exchange, turning to face each other and giving a mutual knowing smile. Lita rolled her eyes and sighed while Minako gave a sly smirk. Ami... was obliviously reading her list.

Minako took a second in her ponderings to pause and stare at the blue-haired genius, 'Basically everything's been set for the party, and it's just a small gathering anyway... But I wouldn't want to interrupt her just for my foolish fun, she's worked so hard... oh what the hell…' The blonde-haired idol turned her gaze to the trying-way-too-hard-not-to-blush blushing Rei and in quick thoughts finished the plot of her little "scheme".

Lita, all too well aware of Minako's pre-emptive antics, simply sighed again and went for a cookie. She paused before taking the first bite... 'It's so weird... You'd figure these would be long gone, I mean I'm starting to wonder if that's not just some weird clone of Usagi or something...' With an idle shrug, she gracefully devoured the cookie.

Ami had finished her list and glanced up to see Lita lost in chips ahoy, Usagi smiling obliviously, a blushing fire senshi and... well no one paying attention at all!

"HE--"

"PILLOW FIGHT!!!!" Minako shouted, interrupting Ami and lunging a pillow at Rei. As dazed as Rei was feeling she still managed to reflex and caught the pillow with her right hand, returning the throw and hitting the not-so reflexive Minako.

Everyone laughed... except Ami who simply sighed and continued drinking her tea. 'Tea and cookies, just what the he...' A pillow flung by the side of the calm genius' head. "Mina-chan!" Ami finally joining in on the fun, picked up the pillow and returned it to its continuing air-borne state. Mina dodged it easily, but as she went to grab for it Usagi snatched it up and knocked Mina over with it. Lita, Ami, and Rei literately fell over from laughter as Minako fell face-first into the low table, spilling food and drink contents everywhere.

They all paused and did nothing but laugh, even Mina, who surprisingly didn't mind the possible complete ruination of her outfit.

"Well look you guys, this meeting was more for fun than anything. It's pretty obvious that all that's left required for the party is us and Michiru, which Hakura will handle no problem." She giggled uncontrollably at her choice of words. Everyone responded with sighs and two pairs of rolling eyes from Rei and Lita.

"Ok then, so it's settled, Lita and Rei are the ones with the rides so you guys get to pick us all up."

Rei and Lita glanced at each other. "Umm, it's 'ride' not 'rides'... A joint car... truck, you know.... And you all better plan on getting your own soon because we're not chauffeurs." Lita stated falsely stern.

"Umm... You do realize that only one of you will end up keeping the truck, right?" Usagi added in.

"Uhh... well heh-heh it's already been taken care of! Rei said it was no problem for me to keep it, right Rei..."

"Hey! No I didn--"

"Ok then! See you all on Thursday. Call if there are any changes right Ames, all right, bye!" Lita hurried off, managing to grab a few cookies that had managed not to fall on the floor during Minako's unplanned flight and untimely crash. 'Cooking's great but every once in a while store-bought is just the way to-- Gotta Go!!' She dodged Rei's lame attempted side snatch and ran out the door, sparing a quick wave to everyone.

Rei growled jokingly then sighed, "She forgot that I have the only set of keys..."

They all mildly laughed, Minako and Ami standing up. "Well all right then, see you all later." Ami spoke casually, lifting a small wave before exiting.

Minako nodded to the two remaining girls, gave her trademark 'V' sign, "Buh-bye." and left, but not before sparing a last minute sly wink to Rei.

After a few moments in peaceful silence Rei stood, with Usagi following the motion, still smiling the same smile from throughout her arrival.

Rei spoke smoothly, " 'You okay?"

Usagi's reply was a simple nod. They stood there, basking in more enjoyed silence. Seemingly slow-motioned, Usagi made her way directly in front of Rei. The miko's only response was a tentative nod. Usagi's smile brightened as she moved inward, wrapping her arms around Rei's shoulders in a hug.

Out of pure heart-produced instinct Rei followed the motion, wrapping her own arms around her friend's waist. After how warm in general it felt, Rei noticed how insanely Usagi smelled like... Usagi.

Usagi placed her head in-between Rei's neck and shoulder, the miko following by resting her own on top of Usagi's.

'We're breathing the same...' Rei's thoughts were all whispers, nothing to disturb this...

Usagi was smiling, content in everything that was her senshi of flame.

Moments passed...

It's all insane....

So simple... It's so simple.

Eventually they parted slowly, Usagi smiling at Rei's poorly hidden blush. She spoke quietly, "You are going to pick me up on Thursday, right?"

Rei nodded slowly, "Of course..."

"Good." She took Rei's hand and gave it a slow tug, the miko basically fell back into hugging her princess. They parted more quickly this time, Usagi showing a mild blush.

"Ja ne, Rei-chan." She began a slow leave out of Rei's room.

"See you..." Rei barely whispered, the hime caught the simple words and continued on.

"It's so simple." Rei closed her eyes, replaying the memory thoroughly...

********

The light was so strong, yet it held no afflictions to Rei's sensitive eyes. It began to fade, Rei's punches long since stopping. She blinked to see dust floating off.

"Moon dusted..." Rei turned sharply to the meek voice behind her, to see blonde tresses done up in paired odangoes follow a thin figure to the ground.

She rushed and caught the other just before ground contact. Rei looked over the form, easily identified as the 'famous' Sailor Moon. She looked her over, she was unconscious.

Rei looked around, she knew that it was Usagi's light, and that it was an attack of hers that destroyed the youma... but Usagi's Moon Sceptre was still laying in the grass a few yards away. 'How did she do that?'

Rei became once again aware of her situation. Her body was sore from hits and the strain… But most importantly was Usagi…

"Why did you follow me?" Rei asked near inaudibly to the unconscious girl, who seemed so small to Rei in that moment. 'But she's so strong…' Rei sighed.

"Usa'… You should've stayed back like I told you to…" Ignoring her tired body, Rei picked up the odango-headed girl and began walking, Sailor Moon's transformation fading and returning the princess to her "normal" self.

"You didn't have anything to prove…"

~As years go by  
I race the clock with you  
But if you died right now  
You know that I'd die to  
I'd die too~

"I could've handled it…" Rei found herself walking into a hospital, nurses rushing to take the injured girl from her arms and flocking all around Rei and her own injuries. A zillion questions, all "What happened?"…

So tired…

'I gotta make sure she's all right first.' Rei pushed herself, following where Usagi was being taken for treatment.

"Miss you must relax, we need to get you treated. You're friend will be all right." Some random doctor… It didn't matter to Rei, all that mattered was _her_.

Rei continued pushing through anyone who stood in her way, following the path of Usagi's bed-ridden form. Eventually Rei's mind started to function in co-existence to her heart more openly. She slowed her pace.

"I need to know for sure that she's all right… Please just let me…"

"She needs to be treated, you'd only get in the way."

'Only get in the way… Only a burden… Whatever.'

"Whatever. I'm--" Rei's exhaustion was catching up to her, she fell, weary for a moment, but composed herself quickly, continuing her follow-pace.

"Miss, please. You need to stop over-exerting yourself. If you'd just relax, perhaps we can arrange for you two to share a room… But only after you're treated."

Rei's body began to give. It sounded all right, but if Usagi wasn't right there then…

Rei began to close her eyes, falling into the familiar depths of sleep…

________________________________________________

A/N: OK!!!! Wow, I was crazy surprised to see I had reviews already, and two at that… And of people liking the fic even! …. Ok umm what had happened was I started writing right after school then I got "kicked off" and came on later, not sure if I would be able to start, but I did. The beginning scene was another "flashback" it was weird… it felt sappy… like school girl sappy… so Neways, thanks for the reviews and hopefully I'll be able to keep writing.


	3. Darkness, a better look into the past

Whoa… All of those reviews… Thanks everyone. I seriously apologize for this taking so long, it's just excuse after excuse. But I finally got to writing. For the next couple of chapters it will be a lot of "flashbacks", But soon it'll be centered on the 'present', so I apologize if those transitions get confusing. I also apologize ahead of time, because mine will be a bit "AU", since I need to adjust for both my story purposes and for the lack of how much of the series I've seen. Also any oocness… lol, so that's it then. Chapter 3 is here, and hopefully Chapter 4 will be up soon.

Disclaimer: The song, "Until The Day I Die" is performed by Story Of The Year and Sailor Moon definitely doesn't belong to me.

Side Note: As always ReiXUsagi, a bit of HarukaXMichiru and also HotaruXChibiUsa. Don't like? Don't read.

~words~ Is the song lyrics

'words' Are thoughts of a character

-----words----- Is a shift in scene

*****words**** Is like a flashback… but not from any character's p.o.v

____________________________________________

Until The Day I die

Chapter 3

Running...

Hushed taps...

repeating...

shaken vision... blurring contrast,

But it's all darkness anyway...

Repeating...

And you know you're alone again, right?

Doctors busily about, buzzing noises, continuous mass amounts of white noise. The limp girl the center of it all... Center of it all... So far away, so alone... Darkness so widespread, so... everywhere... How can its touch feel so lonely, darkness... it's so cold.

-----

Rei was, herself, alone. Her once bleeding torso had been carefully gauzed and bandaged. Other cuts that weren't severe yet not simple scratches were also bandaged. Remaining minor cuts had simply been cleaned and left to themselves. Rei was unconscious, resting in a dreamless sleep... Exhaustion was the main thing that needed to be healed... Well, that and... _her _being around again. Which hadn't mattered at first, but now there were battles involved and with not so much as a week of Usagi finding Rei and insistently staying. Rei simply ignored the girl, not falling into much more than 'hi' and 'bye' conversation.

Now though, Usagi was hurt… And as far as Rei was concerned, it was her fault for the girl's injured state.

Outside of Rei's closed, but open-curtained window the moon lit... dimly as it was only a mere quarter of itself. Rei's breath caught for a moment in her sleep, but continued on normally.

********

~You remind me of the times

When I knew who I was (I was)

But still the second hand will catch us

Like it always does~

It was absolutely wonderful.

A small gathering of all their friends in a secluded area of the park... Everyone so happy, so blissful, so perfect.

Rei's raven tresses flowed, dancing gracefully in the cool breeze. The sun mildly, timidly reflecting off, as if afraid to touch it.

She sat on one of the several blankets sprawled on the fresh green grass along with Lita. She watched as Haruka danced with Michiru moving with ease in sync with the mild-fast beat of the music emanating from the car's stereo. Rei stifled a laugh as she gazed at the smaller pair of Hotaru and Chibi-Usa dancing shyly, the biggest blush staining Hotaru's pale cheeks. Looking to her side she noticed Lita, giving her a smirk and a playful roll of the eyes in response to Hotaru and Chibi-Usa. She smiled in response, letting her eyes wander to Ami and Minako sitting on another blanket nearby. Ami was eating a sandwich and reading a book, while Minako was no doubt gushing about some new "hottie". She noticed Setsuna sitting alone on a blanket of her own, also reading a book but her head nodding along with the music. It wasn't long before those shining amethyst eyes reached Usagi's dancing form... clumsily dancing form. She moved everywhere, following her own beat altogether, but she seemed so happy that it didn't matter how off she looked to the rest of the world, and Rei thought she looked just fine anyway.

Rei jumped when a finger jabbed her side, she looked over to meet sinister green eyes and an equally sly smile. "Go on, Hino." Rei blinked in response. Rolling her eyes, Lita sighed, "What more can I say? Go!" She pushed Rei, who fell over idly looking up at Lita with a 'what?' expression.

Lita lifted her clenched fist and semi-glared at Rei. Rei scowled, "Ok, ok, ok... I'm going..."

Getting up the miko looked herself over and scowled. It was casual dress but... Rei was wearing sneakers, knee-long cargo blue jeans, and a white sleeveless shirt with an opened red over-shirt.

"You look fine, geesh." Lita spoke mildly irritated at Rei's hesitation. Rei looked back, Lita was now ignoring any plea Rei might have had, her head nodding with the music. Rei sighed, 'Defeated...'. She headed over to the ever-still 'dancing' odango atama, clad in well-fitting blue denim shorts and a light blue t-shirt.

Usagi was smiling, oblivious, swaying every which way. Dancing so carefree, she was having so mu-

"Ow!" Blue eyes enlarged as the world spun around them, catching site of the ever approaching ground, it stopped. Two strong, yet gentle arms bringing her back, and not leaving until balance was regained. The blue orbs glanced to see cautious amethyst staring down at her. "Rei... Ummm, oh I'm sorry! I danced right into you!"

Rei was still tense, asking calmly yet stern, "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine, thanks for catching me..." Usagi noticeably blushed, one of Rei's arms that still remained around her sending small glints of electrified shudders straight to her heart.

Rei casually slid her arm off and took a step back from the shorter girl, finally relaxing with the confirmation of her hime's well-being.

Usagi latched her hands together behind her back and shuffled her feet, glancing to the ground. Rei reflected the motion with a hand to the back of her head, looking off to the side. "So ummm... Is something up?" Usagi's kid-like voice reaching and pulling Rei back to the 'real world'.

"Huh?" Rei asked, looking up confused.

"Why you... Came over here, is something up?"

Rei paused, looking at the girl oddly. She then scowled, remembering all about why she came over. "It's umm, well it's nothing." Rei smiled wildly and shrugged, turning to go back.

"Hey, Rei..."

Rei turned, "Yeah, odango'?"

Usagi glared, "Reeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiii, don't caaaaaaaalllllllllll meeeee that!!" Rei simply grinned. "Hmph, well fine." Usagi folded her arms and turned her head upwards. "Never mind then."

Rei blinked, "But... What did you want?"

"Nope, nothing. Go on, just never mind."

Rei shrugged, "Ok then..." She began to walk away slowly.

Usagi broke her stand and blinked at Rei's back. "No!" Rei turned around. "I mean... ok... I was going to ask..." Rei began walking back towards Usagi. "If you wouldn't mind dancing with me..."

"Well, I wouldn't mind, but it's kind of hard for me to dance with you... Since you can't dance." Rei smirked, Usagi glared.

"Reeeeeiiiiiiiiiiii, you're so mean!! Why can't you just be ni--" Usagi was cut-off by Rei's quick movement, breaking distance with ease. She slid her right arm around her, and stared down into questioning blue-depths, awaiting Usagi's response.

A loud explosion halted everything, all eyes going to the rising puff of smoke. A moment, then everyone was looking to each other, all who had been sitting now standing.

Lita gritted her teeth, "Time to fight." Most nodded, others just glared as everyone pulled out their transformation pens.

'Time to fight, time...' Rei repeated in her mind, already beginning her transformation. Finishing and glancing at Usagi... No, Sailor Moon. She'd never really change, but it was all business now.

"Well..." Haruka gritted angrily.

"It's definitely youma..." Ami replied, calculating with her computer visor.

"More than one, definitely." Rei added.

"Well it's a good thing we picked such a secluded spot." Minako chirped in. No one replied.

"Let's take care of this." Haruka said, obviously angry at the interruption of Michiru's party.

Rei felt a tug on her arm and glanced over to see Sailor Moon, Usagi looking up at her. Everyone else broke off into a run, striding towards the ever-growing puffs of smoke.

Rei stood calmly as Usagi wrapped her arms around the fire senshi. Usagi nuzzled Rei's neck, opting the girl to raise her arms and link them around Usagi's waist. After a moment, Usagi pulled back, leaving only her left hand to rest on Rei's shoulder. She nodded, taking on a serious expression… "serious".

Rei laughed at how cute her hime looked, earning a mild glare from the girl, making her look even cuter to the fire senshi. Rei shook her head, Usagi slowly lifted her hand from Rei and Rei in turn slid her arms from Usagi. They nodded to each other, running off to join the others.

-----

The youmas were no problem. A pack of three, hardly a match for the entire senshi crew. But now… There was a new issue. All of the girls stood, still battle ready, a black clad figure the center of attention.

No one spoke. Haruka stood in her stance beside Michiru, with Setsuna not far from them. Hotaru stood in front of Chibi-Usa, her glaive at the ready. Lita, Minako, and Ami stood glaring the figure down, but not as intensely as Rei, who stood halfly in front of Usagi, and dared not take her eyes off of the man.

He wore a black tuxedo, odd in nature, a black cape billowing in the wind. His top hat holding steadily, and a white mask hiding his eyes. He held a cane that he kept un-raised. His direction was facing Sailor Moon.

"Who are you?" Haruka spoke sternly, deciding to break the silence.

He glanced in Haruka's direction, but returned to looking at Usagi as he spoke, "I am Tuxedo Kamen. I can assure that I am no foe, I am simply here to serve her." He nodded at Usagi. Rei sneered.

"I don't trust him." She put simply, her amethyst eyes burning.

"He looks hilarious in that get-up." Minako chirped in. Lita rolled her eyes.

"You are the senshi of fire," He spoke acknowledging Rei's burning presence and ignoring Minako's comment on his attire, "You protect your princess most of all."

She stood, relaxing her stance. He continued, "From the fight, you fought only for her protection." Usagi moved, looking at Rei wearily, who in turn refused to look at her. Usagi turned her attention to the black clad figure.

Haruka spoke up again, "We obviously didn't need your help for this fight. We don't need outside help whatsoever."

"I've been lost for many years now. Being called, but never finding the source. Never knowing where I should be. Finally I've found it, I've found you." He spoke, once again referring to Usagi.

Hotaru spared a glance to Setsuna, who didn't give her much to go on with nothing more than a simple returned glance. Hotaru knew she would say nothing, not even if she knew this would happen or not.

"You threw flowers throughout the entire fight. How are we supposed to believe that you're one of us, or something like that?!" Lita added in, skeptical of the oddly dressed man.

He choose not to reply. Keeping his intent gaze on Usagi. Rei was getting angry… Rei was blatantly pissed off.

"What is your fascination, pal?! As far as I'm concerned, you're just some weirdo who's begging for an ass-kicking." A lot of the senshi looked at Rei, Lita and Haruka were not among this group, it was expected. The guy had been staring Usagi down since his over-dramatic entrance during the battle, where he proceeded to shoot roses, which did absolutely nothing, except a few nicks and cuts to the youmas.

He sighed, he pulled out a rose from his tux. Everyone jumped into battle stances again, ready for him to attack. Instead, a light surrounded him, leaving him untransformed.

He stood in casual clothing, his short black locks billowing in the wind, his blue eyes shining. "It's true, that for as far as I know, I'm simply human. You've nothing to worry from me. And as I've said, I am here to serve her. I've seen nothing but shadows of her in dreams. I apologize, but now that I've finally found her, I can't take my eyes off of her."

Rei growled, she wasn't going to stand for this trash. Hotaru chose to speak up this time, "But, how can we trust him with our identities. Certainly he's not a threat fight wise, but he could expose us." Chibi-Usa nodded in agreement.

"My name is, Chiba Mamoru. I've no real way to present you with grounds to trust me. Perhaps time will tell… If ever you need me, Princess… I'll certainly be there." He gave a mild bow to the girl in question. Glancing upwards, he allowed a small nod to the still enraged senshi of flame. He took his leave, walking off.

"Is it ok to just let him go?" Minako asked.

"It's not a threat to do so. We should get going anyway, the police are certainly on their way." Michiru spoke from her spot beside Haruka.

"Let's head to the temple, it's closest. But let's wait until we're back to our park spot to detransform." Rei replied, anger still evident in her voice.

*****

The bustling of doctors finally calming down.

"Internal Bleeding as been prevented, the rest are wounds that need time to heal."

"She's going to be just fine."

In dreams that engulf… Crystal tears in black darkness… Crying… _This_ girl, is she going to be fine?

______________________________________

A/N: Hime means Princess…. Right? Lol. I kept trying to decide if Mamoru would 'exist' in this story, then I decided he kind of had to… I've grown to strongly dislike him… Ok, I hate him… It just sort of happened, he seemed so cool when I first saw the series. And Rei could have her Usagi just fine and he could still be cool… But it just happened, and so now I just hate him *shrugs* In the next chapter I'll try to remember to explain about Chibi-Usa. BTW, if you haven't noticed, Rei and Lita are always together. That's 'cause I think that they're way better friends than it's made out to be… So… yeah. Thanks again for all the reviews, and I hope to post sooner next time.


	4. the past is happy, the past is haunting

Lol, my bad… I didn't get to post as quickly as I thought I would. I'm a procrastinator, what can I say? Thank you all so much for your reviews an' my apologies for taking so long on a fic that's not very good to begin with… lol. This is a short chapter, but hopefully Chapter 5 really will be up soon… Heh'. Also there is a mention of a new pairing, I'm sure you won't mind the "surprise". So no further notes that I can think of, so onwards to the very late Chapter 4.

Disclaimer: Dude seriously… Look at me.

Side Note: As always ReiXUsagi, there is a mention of a 'new' pairing, no other pairing is mentioned in this chapter.

~words~ Are the song lyrics

'words' Are thoughts of a character

-----words----- Are a shift in scene

*****words**** Are a scene in the past

___________________________________________________________

Until The Day I Die

Chapter 4

*****

It was so cloudy,

The moment those lips grazed mine.

I wasn't sure, if it had even really happened... So soft, so brief but so intense and lasting for eternity.

She sputtered an "I'm sorry," Barely audible in its whisper.

She backed up, just in time for _him_ to make his way around the corner to our location. He smiled, oblivious to the fourth dimension I swore I was just pushed into. He nodded to her and took my hand. I followed him without much of a real reaction. I saw her turn her back and leave... Her raven hair blowing in the wind's soft waves. Tears slid themselves from my crystal blue eyes. He didn't notice.

*****

Rei looked over to the sleeping form, neatly placed in the bed beside her own. It had taken two days and one hell of a death glare (not to mention the several death threats) from Rei before the hospital moved Usagi to her room. Rei was happy for that, but it had been four days and Usagi still had not woken up since the incident.

'What the hell...' Rei punched her fist angrily into her own mattress, glaring at it as if daring it to make a move. 'Why hasn't the ginzuishou healed her…? …Why won't you wake up?!' The miko turned her angry eyes on the sleeping girl. Who lay unfazed, continuing to sleep seemingly peacefully.

"I hate you..." It was soft, and not meaningful in any sense. Rei sighed heavily, opting to lay on her back. 

Most of her wounds had already healed over. Only the cut on her abdomen proving any discomfort. The doctors told her she was able to leave, but she insisted that she stay. They made the exception, since Usagi had no relatives in the country and Rei might as well remain under the watch of medical care, just in case.

When questioned on what exactly had happened to the pair, it was easy enough to make up a story about an attempted mugging. So easy, except for the indent on Rei's pride. She was way too strong for a bunch of weakling human thieves to take her down. Alas, the life of a sailor senshi.

...Well not really…

Right? ...'I gave that up.'

Rei closed her eyes, letting herself drift off into a light slumber.

*****

The offending punch was blocked easily.

"AH!" Lita backed up, holding her side.

Rei leveled her eyes at her 'opponent'.

"My bad, gotta remember that there are _two_ hands." Insert cheesy grin, Rei kept her level and sturdy gaze. "But seriously, Rei. Do you have to hit so freaking hard?"

Rei closed her eyes, resting her fighting stance. "Sorry, Lita. Just... really tense."

"Yeah..." They walked out of the Hikawa dojo, each grabbing a towel on the way. Making their way to the temple's steps, they sat. "I was worried you were just taking your anger out on me."

Rei smirked, "You don't look anything like Mina'."

"Yeah, I can consider myself lucky on that... Doubly lucky I suppose. So, does it hurt?" Lita idly gestured to the small bandage laying diagonally at the corner of Rei's right eyebrow.

"It's all right. Who'd have thought a wannabe super-model would have such a mean left hook?"

Lita smiled, but it faded... It wasn't really so humorous. Herself and Ami had been witness to the incident. Rei and Minako had been arguing about something, then it got really serious. Rei said something especially nerve-hitting to Minako, and the next thing, Rei's head went to the side, Mina's fist following. Rei had looked mildly shock but also seemingly like she had been expecting it. Minako stormed off, Rei shrugged bringing her hand up to the cut made most definitely by Minako's ring.

'Minako's ring... I haven't even thought about it. Is that what they were arguing about?' Lita wanted to finally know. One of her closest friends had nearly knocked out her best-friend, and neither seemed to think "the why" was important to share.

"Rei, umm... When you guys fought..." Lita paused due to Rei's sigh. It was obvious Rei didn't care to discuss it, but made no verbal objection, so Lita continued. "Did it have to do with Mina being engaged?"

"Minako... engaged. She's so foolish... She barely knows the guy. And we only just graduated."

"I see..."

"Do you? How dare she try to flip her situation around on me? 'At least I'm making moves to be with someone I love.' Tch, is she so blind that my situation is just a tad sketchy? I mean seriously, what right..." Rei trailed off, finally hearing herself. She shook her head. "I'm so lame sometimes."

Lita nodded. Rei sighed. "But it's ok," Lita added. "But in the same regard, I think you were really wrong this time."

Rei glared at Lita, "And just how do you figure that? Minako's intending on throwing her life to some guy we don't even know! And then she--"

"Stop. You're making yourself look more and more foolish." Lita interjected, cutting off the miko's rant.

"How--" Rei was cut off once again, this time by Lita's idle finger over her lips, a simple gesture of 'shh'. Removing the finger, Lita spoke. 

"It's ok, that you don't know. If you weren't pre-occupied, then you probably would have noticed easily."

Rei's brow furrowed in confusion and frustration. "Notice?"

Lita smiled, "It's a little weird, and very unexpected. But the more I think about it, it relatively makes sense. They're definitely an odd pair though..."

"What? I don't understand."

"Setsuna." Lita said simply.

"Setsuna?" Rei's voice shown her confusion, even though she got the message just fine.

"Sestuna and Minako. It's not an engagement ring. Simply their own kind of bond. Minako is just... well Minako. Plus I think she likes how Setsuna blushes every time at the mention of Minako's 'engagement' ring, since Setsuna isn't the type to blush."

A simple 'oh' was the miko's response.

"You've been pre-occupied."

"Pre-occupied... More like stalking bordering on full obsession..."

"You're watching out for her. Not everyone trusts him yet either."

"She does."

Lita sighed. "She's skeptical and you know that."

"They're always together."

Lita glanced at Rei, panning the look towards down the many shrine steps. Lost at what she should say.

"They're not together, together though." Lita finally added.

"I know. But it's obvious what he wants..." Lita picked up easily on Rei's anger and surmised it best not to respond with anymore helping interjections.

"I didn't punch you too hard did I?"

Lita was confused at fist, forgetting the mild ache that her side gave off. 'Most likely will be some bruising'. "No... It's fine." She smiled at the senshi of flame. Allowing herself to spare the glance.

"Good..." Rei's attention was down the stairs. Her eyes focusing on three approaching figures. "Well, they're here."

Lita smiled weakly at Rei, "Yeah." Finally letting her gaze fall from the miko and onto her approaching friends.

The pair got up, making their way down the steps, greeting everyone halfway.

After quick hello's, awkwardness between Rei and Minako, they all turned and headed down the steps.

"You guys were sparring?" Usagi asked the pair with towels still around their shoulders whom nodded in response.

"Ewww, you guys. All sweaty? You're never going to get someone like that." Minako added.

Lita and Rei looked to each other, blinked, looked to Minako, looked back at each other giving a thorough look-over, then glanced back at Minako.

"She looks fine." Lita and Rei spoke in similar casual tones at the same time. Earning laughter from Usagi and Ami and an exasperated sigh from Mina. 

They all made their way to a parked black truck. "You know, I don't see why we didn't just make you guys pick us all up." Minako said, climbing in the passenger's side. "Who's driving anyway?"

Lita lifted up the keys as a reply, climbing in via the driver's side. Lita gave a quick nod to Ami, who caught it, and began to climb into the passenger's side, leaving Minako in the middle.

Usagi smiled at Rei, "Guess that leaves us riding in the back. Great!"

Rei rolled her eyes at Usagi's excitement Usagi loved riding in the back of her truck. Rei liked it most times, but sometimes the wind could get annoying. Luckily this was one of those times where Rei didn't care, she gave a mild glare at Lita, who smiled back. Rei allowed herself to be dragged by Usagi to the back of the truck, where both climbed in, sitting with their backs against the cab, Usagi tapped the open back cab window to let them know they were set. Lita started the car and they were off.

_________________________________

A/N: It took me a while to find the spelling for 'ginzuishou'. Finally someone in a chat room gave me it, thankfully, so if it's still not the right spelling then jus' let me know. Umm MinakoXSestuna was a pairing I kind of liked but don't really endorse it too much, but it was necessary for the fic (it was either Sestuna or Ami, so you tell me if I made the right choice). There won't be much focus on them though, whether that's a good thing or a bad thing to you… Btw, I forgot what the back of a truck is called… so yeah. Umm, I know it's short, and doesn't have much, but that's just because I wanted to get something posted. So now I'm off to do chapter 5, which will start off right where this left off. And should have more explanations. Also this chapter lacked lyrics, but it's all good… lol.


End file.
